


026. Happiness

by Electra_Gaunt



Series: 30 Prompts Table [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Human Castiel, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 02:23:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15962660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Electra_Gaunt/pseuds/Electra_Gaunt
Summary: “I want you to know that when I picture myself happy, it’s with you.”





	026. Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I don't know what's happening to me i'm writing a lot for my standard.  
> Anyway, enjoy. 
> 
> PS: english is not my first language and, also, this story is part of a 30 prompts chart :)

 

 

“I want you to know that when I picture myself happy, _it’s with you_.”

 

Cas froze in place, his blue eyes wide open and still full of tears.

Dean kept talking. “Maybe a two floors house, in the open countryside, a couple of dogs. I know you’re not completely human and you don’t care about these things, but you ask for it, and this is me telling you what would make me happy in a perfect non apocalyptic world.”

He whispered. “It’s not possible, any of it, I’m aware. But this is what I dream about when hell is not _hunting_ me.”

Castiel turned around and focused on Dean’s face: he was tired and sad and lost. His green piercing eyes rounded by red and purple veins, a clear sign of a sleepless night. It broke his heart to see his soulmate like this.

“The bond we share, it’s not gonna last, you know it, Cas. It could never be anything other than this. You’re an angel, you’re immortal even if you’ve lost your grace for now. And I’m a simple human being, defected and scarred in so many ways you could never imagine. And when I’ll be dead again and forever, you’ll be here, looking after the good people, helping other hunters like me and Sam. Like you did with Jo, Ellen, Bobby. And in a thousand year you’ll forget about me.”

Dean laughed. “Damn, you’ll forget about me so fast. At some point someone will ask ‘what about the soul you gripped tight and saved from perdition’ and you’ll answer ‘which one’.”

“It’s not possible Dean, _please stop_ …”

“It is. But I would or could never forget you.” Dean sit on the chair in the library and continued. “You changed me in so many ways, I’m not the same person anymore. You made me feel special, important, _worthy_. When everything felt wrong you felt right, for me, to me.”

Cas crossed the room, tears falling over his cheeks, and stopped in front of him.

“Why are you pushing me away? Why now? I’m lost without you, can’t you see? I don’t want my grace back, paradise or purgatory or anything. I just need to feel helpful near you, saving the world, with my family.”

Castiel sobbed loudly. “I need to know if you feel the same.”

Dean stayed still for a second and exhaled, as if he had realized an inescapable truth so deeply buried that it seems unattainable. Unreachable.

“I love you, Castiel. And I’ll be near you for as long as you’d let me stay.” He said, holding the angel’s hands in his and kissing them like a good pilgrim.

“For the rest of our lives, then.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> (*): the good pilgrim, or Romeo (quote).


End file.
